Progeny
by penelicious
Summary: She thought Kira is the only brother she has. She thought he was the only one who survived the experiments. Was she wrong?


**A/N:** Hello everyone! It took me weeks to write this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. You'll notice some (or a lot) of grammar and spelling mistakes that I have overlook or thought that's correct – forgive me for that! English is not my first language but I do try my best to speak (write) fluently. If someone out there is willing to Beta for me, please do PM me ^_^

Notes: I'm a big CagallixAthrun fan but I have to restrain myself from not including Athrun here. This story will greatly focus between Cagalli's relationships with the Astray characters. I don't have a vast background about the Astray characters - if you think they're OC, again I'm sorry. But since I'm the one writing this, I guess you'll just have to adapt with it ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Seed Astray and Gundam Seed Destiny Astray.

**Summary:** She thought Kira is the only brother she has. She thought he was the only one who survived the experiments. Was she wrong?

* * *

**PROGENY**

Prologue

* * *

2 o'clock in the afternoon. _'Has it been that long?_' She released out a breath and pushed herself up from the railings of the balcony. Out of habit, she took a quick glance of herself downwards and back to check for some creases. Her loose shirt in antique rose is tucked in her rich blue chambray tone shorts with pleat detailing on front. She put on her simple round toe flats in tan on her way out of her room.

Every people she walks by greeted her. Lately she doesn't have the energy to smile back so she just nods her head in acknowledgment. As she was nearing the main door, she noticed Kisaka. He wasn't wearing his uniform but he still looks like a bodyguard with his all-black ensemble. She smiled nonetheless when Kisaka greeted her.

"Well I'm glad you finally considered my request on not having someone to guard me while I'm in the manor," she said when they were already sitting on the car.

Kisaka smirked, "Don't get to comfortable Princess. It's just that I haven't found suitable persons yet. And besides, I think I can still handle you by myself."

'_Should've thought so'_, Cagalli thought. "As if I would runaway again. You know I can't. Especially now."

Kisaka looked at her. "Hey, eyes on the road!" she said as she aligned Kisaka's head towards the road. '_Don't look at me like that',_ is what she really meant.

She looked at the ocean, taking in as much as possible of the view. They are currently in Onogoro Island. Kisaka and Mana thought that with all what is happening now, she should've the weekend here and stay away from the main island. She doesn't want to because more than ever, she needs to work. Two weeks ago, some representatives brought up a Bill that forbids the noble families to represent the Orb government. She wasn't surprised with it since she'd vetoed one or two of those bills before. Overall, the Bill isn't so bad. It's just that after the wars, she can't risk not being on the Parliament. What shocked her now was that this particular Bill was partly written by her late father and uncle, both former Chiefs Uzumi Nara Attha and Homura Attha.

Apparently, they planned it years ago but never took place because of the Bloody Valentine War. They managed to get the support of the other families except for the Seirans and Sahakus. At present time though, a few months after the war, it is Rondo Mina Sahaku who sponsors the bill. She's a changed woman after the death of her brother, Rondo Ghina.

_'Brother'_. That's another problem for Cagalli. The blonde-haired woman slightly looked up, somewhat wishing that she might get a glimpse of Kira. Until now, they haven't really proven if they're siblings. They haven't really talked about it, partly because Cagalli can sense that Kira doesn't want to talk about it. Besides, she doesn't know how to approach the subject. She's also afraid that what if, they're not related? For now, she's contented that even though they really don't know if they are siblings, there's a connection between them. Contented that sometimes, she can feel Kira is trying to be a brother. She can only hope for that if their relationship is going to change, it would be for the better. But faith seems to have its own way.

The young man left last week for PLANTS as newly assigned commanding officer of ZAFT as part of the Exchange Forces Treaty (1). Lacus left a few months earlier to be a Council for PLANTS and Cagalli somewhat knew in her heart that Kira would follow soon. _'They always do'_. A few weeks after Lacus left, Athrun was the first one to follow.

_'Athrun Zala_. _Bastard_'. She smiled bitterly. She thought they were okay. She thought they could fix things up together. Apparently, Athrun doesn't. He's still like a hamster, wants to think all by himself. And Cagalli hates Athrun for knowing that she does understand him. That she knows that they both needed the time apart. And that Zala would like to help Lacus. That's why they decided to assign Athrun to represent Exchange Forces, too.

She can only hope that one day, they can all still be friends. Not just for the good of everyone but as real friends. Cagalli misses the time in between the two wars. Where Athrun is with her and they can visit Lacus and Kira whenever they like. She haven't had the chance again to talk with the three lately. _Is this the beginning of the end?_ Cagalli shook her head. She doesn't want to think about that.

Kisaka grew concerned, "Are you okay, Cagalli?"

"I'm just tired," she half lied.

"Well, we're almost there anyway," Kisaka said.

"That fast?" Cagalli asked, surprised. Indeed, they're a few feet away from the orphanage. The man beside him chuckled, "Well, your mind has been wondering for the past hour."

Kisaka parked the car in between two Jeeps. "Reverend Malchio didn't tell me he has guests today," Cagalli said as she went out of the car.

"He didn't tell you because he knows you wouldn't come if you know," a friendly voice said. "And I've already cleared the place."

"I thought you can handle me by myself?" Cagalli mockingly asked Kisaka as she went to meet the person by the door. "You're still wearing that ratty old shirt of yours?"

"Hello to you, too, Cagalli," Andrew Waltfeld said while hugging the Princess. "And hey, this is the shirt I was wearing when we first met!"

Releasing Andrew from her, Cagalli questioned, "Have you given any thought about my proposal yet?"

"Let's talk about that some other time. You're here to enjoy," the scar-faced Captain said while leading Cagalli and Kisaka inside the house. "The children are outside with the guests. You go ahead while I brief Kisaka for awhile."

Cagalli walked a bit quickly after Andrew and Kisaka made a left turn for the kitchen. She wanted to see the children, be surrounded by happy faces rather than dwell on happy memories made inside the house. Full of wonderful memories but that won't last - soon she'll feel a hole again in her heart. She opened the sliding door and slid to the balcony. Down below, she saw the children chasing a young man with spiky hair. _'Weird hair_', she thought. The sands don't seem to slow down the children now. There are two ladies playing by the water, two men are walking with Reverend Malchio at the far left and there's a guy by the rocks.

She squinted her eyes to get a better view of the young man by the rocks. Long black hair, slumped back. She was quite surprised when he looked back. Cagalli thought her heart skipped a beat. '_There's something about his eyes, those purple eyes.'_ She shifted her gaze, breaking eye contact now. She looked back to the children who's still chasing the spiky haired guy. She got a feeling this will end soon. And indeed, a few seconds later a little boy was able to get hold of the young man's left foot. "Ouch," Cagalli winced as almost all of the children pounced on the guy.

"Did they catch him already?" a feminine voice asked behind her. She turned back and found a couple sitting on the table. "Pardon me, I didn't mean to interrupt," the woman continued.

"No, I didn't see you there. Forgive my manners," the Princess said. She walked towards the couple while both of them met Cagalli halfway. "I'm Cagalli."

The woman took Cagalli's outstretched hand to shake, "We know who you are. Pleasure to meet you finally, your highness. Everyone calls me as Professor."

"Likewise," she replied. She then turned to the man, "I like your glasses by the way, Mr.?"

"Murakamo. Gai Murakamo. And thank you. Orange tint is kind of my signature." The man said as he took Cagalli's hand for a shake. From her initial assessment, Cagalli can tell that this people are quite different. Both possess a somewhat military stature - the way they carry themselves says they're in charge.

Then they heard laughter. Simultaneously, they looked to their left and found Reverend Malchio, still accompanied by the two men. The man on the reverend's left is scruffy but spot on you can tell he's friendly. The man one other side is quite handsome. _Too handsome,_ Cagalli corrected herself.

Before Reverend Malchio can say something, the children run past them and towards Cagalli. The children excitedly hug Cagalli, who is trying her best to gain her balance while trying to hear everyone's queries.

"Princess! - "

"How are you? - "

"We miss you! - "

"Let's play! - "

"Will you be here long? - "

"Hey, hey, hey!" Andrew interrupted from the door. From her view, she can see Kisaka reading something behind Andrew. "One question at a time kiddos! You don't want to scare the Princess, right?" he continued as he carried some children away from Cagalli.

"But Mr. Waltfeld!" came the chorused protest.

Cagalli smiled. Oh how she love this children. She scoots down to meet their height and lowered her voice, "Why don't I answer your questions at the play room inside?" then she pinched her nose for emphasis, "But you guys should take a shower first or else I won't be able to breath!"

"You promise you'll still be here when we finish?" a girl in pigtails ask. Cagalli raised her pinky to the girl which she gladly wrapped her little pinky to the blonde, "Pinky promise." The children rushed towards the house as quickly as they came earlier followed by Andrew.

"They really missed you, Cagalli. We all missed you" Reverend Malchio pointed out. Even though he's blind, he was able to find his way towards Cagalli without any help. After he gave Cagalli a hug, he turned towards his guests. "Now let me take this chance to introduce you to some of my good friends."

"I believed you already met Professor and Gai?" The blind priest asked but really sounded like more of a statement. He didn't wait for Cagalli to answer and just continued. "The tall man who was with me earlier is Mr. Wheeler and the other one is Mr. Kiel."

"You can just call me Reed, Princess!" Mr. Wheeler, the scruffy one, happily said as he waved his hand in hello. The light haired Kiel seems to be more formal as he bowed down for acknowledgment. "Very well, Reed, Mr. Kiel, it's a pleasure to meet you both as well," Cagalli replied.

"Oh. My. god!" a voice excitedly exclaimed by the stairs.

Reverend Malchio chuckled. "And that, is Sir Lowe, Cagalli."

Hurried footsteps were heard and soon the spiky haired guy together with the girls from down the beach were at the upper landing of the stairs. The spiky haired guy's eyes seems to grow bigger and bigger in awe. He quickly made his way through the crowd. '_O, oh_,'Cagalli thought he's gonna crash towards her and she's readying herself for the impact but instead the guy tripped. Again. This time though it was thanks to Professor.

"Ouch!" he shouted. Cagalli just looked on for a few seconds as she watched the guy shouts to the Professor, who seems unfazed by his antics. _Weird group_, she thought with a smile. She made her way towards Lowe who is still lying on the ground. She offered her hand to help and said, "Mr. Lowe, are you okay?"

"You know me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Just get up lazy ass. Reverend Malchio told her who you are before you crashed," Professor said nonchalantly. This earned a round of laughter from the group.

"Ah, I see," he said sounding a bit disappointed but nonetheless he took her hands and got up from the floor. Not releasing his hold from her he said, "I'm Lowe Guele! I'm a big fan of yours your highness!"

Cagalli's face heated up from the compliment. Somehow Lowe's compliment is different from others - more natural than most people who compliment her. She knows a lot of those just want to get into her good side but Lowe is definitely different. "Thank you, Lowe," she heartily said.

"My turn!" someone said, and unfortunately for Lowe, was the only warning before he was pushed aside rather harshly and lost his balance once again. In front of her stood a young girl. '_Wait, what? This girl was the one who pushed Lowe'?_ The girl seems to be no older than 11 or 12 years old.

"What was that about Kazahana!" Lowe complained. "Loretta, did you saw what your evil daughter did?"

"Don't mind her Princess," the little girl said. "I'm Kazahana Aja at your service!"

She smiled down at Kazahana, "Any tough girl who can stand against a man is a friend of mine."

"Hey! I was caught off guard!" Lowe protested. He finally decided to stand up but didn't give up on Kazahana.

"Oh jeez. What are you doing? Can't you see the Princess is in your presence?" a new voice said by the sliding door. He looks aghast as one of his hands is placed at his blue long locks in an 'I-gave-up' manner. He took one deep breath and walks towards Cagalli. "I apologize for all the embarrassing things my friends did earlier and things to come. I'm Liam Garfield."

"You're one heck of a mix group but nonetheless, there's no need to apologize," Cagalli cleared. "To be honest, I'm beginning to enjoy your company."

"See, Liam. No need to worry!"

Cagalli turned back to see who said that. In front of her was one of the girls playing by the waters earlier. Her hair is pulled in a pigtail, her face a bit red from the warmth of the sun. The girl also offered her hand for a shake, "I'm Kisato Yamabuki and the other girl with Kazahana is her mother, Loretta."

After shaking her hands, she looks to the other girl who indeed, is with Kazahana. '_She's one hot mom'_, she thought as she waved back to Loretta.

"Where is Canard?" Reverend Malchio asked the group. Everybody's neck simultaneously looks at different direction, looking for Canard. "He's here at my back!" Reed yelled. He sidestepped to give way to the young man who Cagalli was staring at earlier. He's still wearing a blank expression as he went forward to the reverend.

"Ah, Princess, I'd like you to meet Mr. Pars," The blind priest said.

The blonde girl gave him a small smile. "Hello Mr. Pars."

"Princess," he acknowledge with a nod. Still ashamed from being caught staring at him earlier, she didn't dare to look straight at his eyes but she can feel him looking at her intently. She can also feel her cheeks heating up.

Fortunately for her, Reverend Malchio interjected. "Now that you've met each one of them, let me introduce them collectively."

"As a group?" Cagalli asked.

"Your highness, these people composes the Junk Guild and Serpent Tail," Reverend Malchio said with a hint of pride.

Cagalli gasped, "The tender ships?" She gazes at the group - in awe of who they really are. Without them, she knew it'll be harder for the Three Ships to repair the damages. A lot of soldiers could've been wounded. She never got the chance to personally thank them. To think they helped at both wars! _'This is my time to make up for it.'_ She smiled again, this time a bigger one. Somewhere in her heart she knows that this is a start of something good – for all of them.

* * *

Footnotes:

1- Exchange Forces Treaty – I made this up ^_^ I really don't want Lacus as the sole reason on why Kira joined ZAFT. Well I don't know the real reason but that's the only thing I can think of.

* * *

So there! One part done :)


End file.
